Alice Is A Deadman
by Bluebirdsweettooth
Summary: Kuromi Kadota and her new friends are just trying to survive in this place called Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your

"The shiny new doll I wanted. The one to start off the story!" Alice laughed as she saw the new prisoner. The White Queen had found her Alice.

Kuromi was sitting on a bench getting ready for her first dog race. She heard the chatter in the locker room. Out of nowhere she heard the chatter stop. She looked up to find everyone staring at something. She followed their gazes to see a large man. She had a bad feeling about this man. "Hey what are you whispering about…?" He yelled. "If you look at me I'll kill you, and if you look away I'll kill you." He said walking over to a couple of kids. He punched one of the kids in the stomach. Kuromi stood up as he looked over at the other kid. He tried to look away. "Wrong answer."The oaf said. She started to walk over to them as he tripped the kid and stepped on his wrist. She stopped and stared at the writhing boy left on the floor. "These guys are animals." One of the boys said. "What did you say?" The big oaf said. "You said we were animals. You mean the partying kind right?" He said to the kid who was being held back by two of the oafs buddies. "Show me the face of someone who likes a good party." At this point Kuromi had snapped out of it. "Let him go." She said. The giant turned around and looked at her. "What did you say?" He said. "You heard what I said. Let him go." Kuromi said. "You little! How dare you talk to me like that!?" He said pulling back for a punch. "I wouldn't do that if were you!"Kuromi said playfully before kicking him back. "You little!" He yelled again pulling back for a punch. "Stop." A voice said. A sword cut through his suit without cutting his skin. "Chief warden Makina." He said. "When are you going to stop this?" She asked. The oaf and the warden continued talking but Kuromi turned her attention to the boy on the floor. Another friend had come for the other kid. "Hey are you okay?" She asked the boy. "It hurts." He mumbled. The boy on the floor was lifted to the hospital wing.

Kuromi stood at the starting line at the dog race. "Hey thanks for saving me from that brute." A boys voice said. Kuromi looked to her side. The boy she saved before was next to her. "No prob." She replied. The starting gun fired and everyone ran. Kuromi strolled ahead to the pendulums of death. She watched the others get cut up as she strolled along and dodged the pendulums. Most of the ones who had dodged the pendulums had been shot down. Kuromi walked past the shooting gallery without a single shot hitting her. She climbed up the ladder for the bungee jump and didn't even bother to grab a rope. She jumped and landed flat on her feet. She walked through the miserable carcasses decorated with arrows. "This isn't fun." She said sadly. She walked though the rest of the course with ease. Soon she was at the end. Three other people stood on the other side of the line. The big oaf, the boy she had saved, and a girl who seemed to be his friend. "The last person to have the ball without being impaled is the winner!" The announcer said. The final trial began. Everyone ran for the ball but Kuromi just stood in place and looked around. Some of the floor tiles turned red and fell off. The other contestants were struggling for the ball. A lot of the tiles near her had fallen so she jumped closer to the other contestants. The oaf had the boy cornered. "Come on kid. If you're a good sport and die now I won't feed you your pancreas later." He said to the boy. "I didn't do anything wrong." The boy said. "What are you talking about? Anyone who hasn't been living under a rock would recognize that face for what it is. You're a murderer." He said. A murderer? Oh that has to be that Ganta kid! Kuromi thought to herself. "I'll only say this once." The kid said. He threw the ball in the oaf's face. "I'm not a murderer! Do I look like a freaking psycho?!" He yelled. "I'll kill you for that!" The oaf yelled. "Fine. If you want to kill me do it now and stop wasting my time! Because as long as I'm still breathing you and all of the rules here can suck it!" He yelled. Before the dim giant could say anything the tiles beneath his feet lit up. He tried to slide away onto a nearby tile but over shot and fell into the spike pit. The kid ran over to the girl who was hanging onto the edge of a tile. Kuromi ran over too. The girl's tile lit up and began to fall. "Catch Ganta!" She yelled throwing the ball up. Ganta reached for the girl and not the ball. Kuromi's reflexes were at work as she caught the ball instead. She turned to see that Ganta had pulled the girl up. "Who will win?" The announcer yelled questioningly. "Here." Kuromi said handing Ganta the ball. "Oh no you take it. It's the least I could do." He said handing it back to her. Kuromi wordlessly put the ball down and backflipped off the tile. The screens flashed "WINNER." The race was over.

document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your doc

Chapter 2

Alice sat at the table with her brother and the other executives of deadman wonderland. "You racked up more bodies than necessary in yesterdays dog race." One said. "Laws only protect us so much. Some of the dead weren't even death row inmates!" Another said. "Oh please, you know who really runs this place. And since daddy is gone you should go tell your oliver twist story to someone else." Her older brother said. How cold.

The clean up crew had finally reached the spike pit. Only two had fallen in. Kuromi's body was retrieved. "Too bad this one had to die." One of the clean up crew said. "Why doesn't she have and holes in her body?" the other asked. Kuromi opened her eyes. "I'm not dead!" she said sitting up.

Kuromi walked down the hall to the cell number she had been told to go to. She saw a girl in her cell. "Hey!" She said. The girl turned and smiled "Hi" she said. "So we're cellmates now." Kuromi said. "My name is Mina Kimball." The girl said. "Well hello Mina, my name is Kuromi Kadota." She replied. "Well it's nice to meet you, bottom bunk is mine." Mina said. "Oh okay." Kuromi said, tossing her knapsack on the top bunk. She walked out of the cell. "Hey were are you going?" Mina asked. "I'm hungry!" She replied running down the hall. "Wait!" Mina yelled running after her.

"Ice cream!" Kuromi said outside the ice cream cart. "I just wish I could buy some." She said sadly. She looked over at Mina. "Please?" She asked her cellmate. "That is what I was trying to tell you. I don't have any cast points. I spent them all on candy this morning." Mina replied. "Awww." Kuromi said frowning. "It's on me, from one cellmate to another." She heard a boy say. She looked over to see the boy who's arm had been broken and Ganta. "Hey!" Kuromi shouted. Ganta looked at her confused. "You, but I thought you…" Ganta stuttered. "You thought I was dead? Nope it would take more than that to kill me." She said. "What?" He said. "Hey can I have some ice cream too?" Kuromi asked the other boy. "Okay." He said.

Kuromi sat on a bench in between the two boys eating her ice cream. Mina had declined ice cream. "I don't want to be a burden." She had said. Kuromi's started to drip on her fingers. "Woops!" She said eating the ice cream and cone. "Thanks for the ice cream." Kuromi said to the boy. "Your welcome. Hey whats your name anyway?" The boy asked. "My name is Kuromi Kadota, but you can just call me Kuromi." She answered. "And my name is Mina Kimball." Mina said. "Well my name is Yoh Takami." The boy answered back. "Oh, well thank you Yoh." She said. Ganta was on the other side of her. He dropped his ice cream. "Ganta?!" Kuromi exclaimed. "Dude are you okay?!" Yoh asked rushing to Ganta's side. "Its him! The man in red!" He yelled. Out of nowhere a vortex started in the middle of the courtyard. Some nearby inmates were sucked in. Ganta and Yoh just looked at it. "Don't just stand there!" Kuromi said grabbing Yoh and placing him behind a mound of debris. Mina ran after her. "Ganta!" Kuromi yelled. "Yoh, Shiro, Mina and Kuromi. Your not gonna kill them too!" He yelled walking toward it. "I hate you. I'll hate you as long as I live." He yelled louder. He shot something out of his hand. "What was that?!" Yoh yelled. Kuromi said nothing. Ganta passed out.

Kuromi and Mina were walking with Ganta and his friend. "All inmates are to report to their cells. And inmate 5580 is to report in at once."The loudspeaker sounded. "Now you see how deadman wonderland is under lock down. You should report as you can. You saw what happened to me." Yoh said walking out of a hallway. "Hey what's that?" Kuromi asked pointing down the hall. A robot stood at the end of the hall. A laser flashed onto Ganta's forehead. "That's a crowd control robot and it's just locked onto its target!" Yoh yelled. "Shiro get us out of here!" Ganta yelled. "I don't wanna." She said. "Please Shiro!" He begged. "Okay fine!" She said. She kicked the grate out next to her. "If you kick the grate out you can go anywhere." She said. "Hurry let's go!" Kuromi said jumping into the hole in the wall. "Is it trying to kill us?! That's messed up even for this freakshow!" Yoh yelled. "Hey this way, come this way!" Shiro yelled. They all ran to her. Ganta fell. The robot was gonna crush him. For some reason it stopped. "How did you do that!?" Ganta asked Yoh. "I dunno, guess I have sticky fingers." Yoh said. "What?" Ganta asked. "Nevermind." He said. They got to a fiery place under ground. The robot had followed them. "Sorry Yoh, sorry Shiro, sorry Mina, sorry Kuromi. I'm sorry I got you in this mess, you had nothing to do with this." Ganta apologized. Shiro kicked the robot in the head. "Did she just kick that robot in the head?!" "You are a big meany! What do you mean I have nothing to do with this! I get that you killed all your friends and I ate all your snacks while you were sleeping. But that doesn't mean I can't be your friend!" Shiro yelled at him. The robot rose behind her. She just turned and looked at it dumbly. Ganta walked up to it. He appeared to be trying to use his power again. "Why won't it work!?" He yelled. Out of nowhere something destroyed the robot. They all turned and looked at the one who had saved them.

ument here...


	3. Chapter 3

"And another thread twists into the fabulous yarn. This will make for an interesting story!"Alice said joyfully adding another doll to the house.

"Dead center." A guy said. He walked up to the robot and stepped on its head. "I've been waiting for them to put you back online. Remember the last time we met?" He said crushing its head. "What just happened!?" Yoh yelled. "Just like the red man." Ganta said. He made an angry noise. "Hmm?" The guy said. "I don't know who your yelling about. The name is Senji." He said. Ganta still ran at him. Sighing, Senji revealed two rings that had blades on them, he cut himself in the arms. His blood formed two blades. "Branch of sin; crow claw." He said as he cut one of Ganta's hands. "Don't think you're the only deadman. Only lunatics and stupid kids think their special." He said. "How did you…" Ganta started. "Deadmen can manipulate their blood and use it as a weapon." Senji said. Ganta looked at his hand. "All I have to do is bleed?" he said as the blood rose into the palm of his hand and formed a ball. He shot it at Senji. It hit him with a POP. Ganta shot another at him. This time Senji blocked it. It looked like something was about to go down until shots were fired. Senji and Ganta fell down and it was revealed that they both had darts sticking out of their backs. A bunch of men took Senji and Ganta away and took the rest of them. Kuromi struggled a bit and Shiro was majorly struggling. She was yelling a lot of things but Kuromi wasn't paying attention, not even to the men who were talking on video chat to someone. Next thing she knew she, Mina, Shiro and Yoh were being thrown into a dark tunnel. "Looks like we got paid for this after all." One of the guards said holding up some of Yoh's cast point cards. "Hey give those back! They're mine!" Yoh yelled. Kuromi grabbed one of the guard's arms. "Give them back you meany!" She yelled. "Get off of me!" He yelled closing the door. She picked up some of the cards. "Sorry I couldn't get all of them back." She said handing them back to Yoh. "That's okay." He said. "How are we going to get out of here?" Mina asked. "Well I'm pretty sure they closed up the service vent so we can't do that again." Yoh said. "Then we just walk!" Kuromi said starting down the tunnel with everyone following her. "I'm worried about Ganta." Shiro said walking along. "Don't worry about him, he can fend for himself pretty well." Yoh said. "He's never been very good at defending himself!" Shiro yelled. "Well not all of us can drop kick robots." Yoh said. "Yeah. You know what's the best thing about Ganta? He always gets back up!" She said.

They reached some kind of command center. Shiro went off on her own. Mina and Kuromi followed Yoh and watched him take out all of the officers. He picked up a walkie talkie and started talking into it. Kuromi checked all the officers to make sure they didn't get up. Yoh got up and started off. "Why are we doing this?!" Mina yelled after him. Kuromi shushed Mina and gave her a look that said 'lts a justified decision.' Mina nodded. They followed Yoh. He walked toward a grate in the floor. Kuromi noticed Shiro on the wall. "Hey look!" She said pointing. Suddenly Shiro was shot by someone. She was seriously hurt but instead of falling she started regenerating. "She must be a deadman too!" Kuromi said. Shiro passed out and two white haired people took her away.


End file.
